I Promise Mommy
by XxXzUzUrOoXxX
Summary: The story about how Samara really knew what was going on and what she was thinking at the Hospital, in the well and when her mother killed her.


My first Ring story. Sweet huh? Rated Pg-13 for death and cussing. Not much there. R&R please.

Mute+Liar

The room. The room is way too bright for my liking. I hate it. Just like I hate you. You bastard. You put me here thinking you could fix me. I don't want to be fixed. I want you to suffer like I have. Those images you saw. I made them I put them in your head. To torment you. To abuse you in a way that no one else could see.

I'm not insane. I'm most likely the sanest person here. These stupid excuses for people saying their going to help me. I hope they all die. I want them to die! I will kill them slowly. From the inside out. Taking what's most dear to them. Their ability to think straight. Ha! I will never answer your questions. Not in a million years. You can't make me. You can't tell me what to do. I control me. I am in control and power. Not you! Not daddy! Just me.

"Samara. I want you to tell me about the pictures." They ask. I don't respond. They don't deserve my voice. Them and their stupid white coats and white pants and white every thing. They don't deserve anything.

"Samara?" They ask again. I herd you the first time you imbeciles. I just choose not to answer. Like I said before you don't deserve it.

"Samara please answer the question." You ask again but this time you seem frustrated. I'll give you an answer. Just not the one you're looking for.

"No." I say. Is that my voice? That doesn't sound like me. But then again I haven't been talking for what # months now?

"No what?" You ask yet again. Will you just shut up? I can bearly hear myself think. God I hate you.

"Go away. I hate you." I hissed spitting on the floor once I finished.

"Now now no need to be hostile. We only and to help you Samara."

"LIER!" I cried tears threatening my eyes. That's never happened before though. I have never cried before let alone shout. I was always quiet, calm, and collected. I've never done that.

It's their fault they changed me. They destroyed my mental wall as thick as it was. They tried to fix me but like I said before I don't want to be fixed. Never. I like the way I am. I have built this existence for 13 years. I can't take that time from my life now. It was hard the first time but it'll be ever more difficult the second time.

"Now Samara there is no need to get upset. We want to fix you make you better." They said.

"I don't want you to fix me!" I shouted jumping up from my seat, clenching my fists. "I want to be this way! I've worked so hard to build this defense and I will not let some one of your stature to come walking along and tear it down! The hell with you and that bastard ruin my life! I want my mommy and I want her now!"

The last word came out in a screech. I could practically feel my eardrums split open with the high pitch tone. I wanted them dead. I wanted them to suffer. But they just won't. The horses keep me up at night and they will keep them up too. I sit in a chair slowly going insane as I am forced to watch static and they will too. I live in a cold place with no comfort and they will too. They will suffer. Oh will they suffer. I will make that appoint in my life to hurt them as they have hurt me. I want a mother. I want a friend. I want a comfort.

X+X

It's been three days since my out burst at the psycho home. Dads beating me and I have no where else to go. So I walk. Away form the horses, away from the static, away from the cold uncomfortable attic like structure he calls a room.

The horses have been killing themselves. He says it's my fault. It's always my fault. The images become more disturbing if that is even possible. They bane me from school the other day. I bit a girl for calling me a freak. I have had other encounters before this but they weren't as bad. But who really needs school when all I need is mommy? Dependent, no? But what else am I supposed to take comfort in? The sky? The birds? The colorful happy things in this world that seem to mock me with every step I take?

I don't think so.

Lately I have been walking to well which I so fondly admirer. It is alone as I am. Planted in the middle of the forest where the whitest trees grow. It is my haven of sorts. My sanctuary if you will. I fine peace out here. It'' deep enough that the horse whinnies and cries sound like the dropping of a pin. I relish that.

I've been standing here for more then an hour. Not moving only staring down into the black abyss I love so much. I hear the footsteps. It's quite enough here that you could here the faintest breath or the sound of some one blinking though I'm not sure if that makes a sound. Not long after the footstep I hear the rustling of a plastic bag. I know what she's doing. I can taste her fear and sadness in my mouth like water or candy.

She stops just 2 feet short of where I am standing. I sigh.

"I love you mommy. So much. You are my comfort my haven my love. Every thing. I love you. And if this what you have to do then do it. I'm not scared. I will pull through. I promise." As I finished the last sentence I herd her sob. Tears threatened my eyes again but I didn't let them fall. Only in the time of my fall will I cry. Then and only then.

I knew what came next but it still caught me but surprise. The black plastic of the garbage bag removed all the air. I could hear her crying incoherent words and sobbing as if it were the end of the world. But it's not. She'll still have that bastard to love and the horses too. And once I leave the horses will go back to normal and all your headaches will stop and so will the pictures. There are upsides to my death can't you see that? I may have been a bundle of feelings that I never let out but I still love you. And now you know that.

Finally when she thought I stopped breathing she pushed me forward into the well.

Into my haven. My domain. The rocks and roots ripped and teared at my white dress like claws and I almost laughed. Then water hit. The breath was taken from my lungs and it took all I had to swim up for air. Then the sound of rock scraping against rock echoed down the narrow shaft. I looked up to see you pushing the stone slab over my prison. But it wasn't you. I could see you staring down at me but not quite seeing that I was there. I called to you.

"Mommy! I love you mommy. You love me too right? Please say yes!" I cryed teats finally spilling from my eyes. Please answer. Please.

I looked at you and your eyes went wide. You looked down and screamed my name. "Samara! Oh my baby! I love you! Stop! Pull the rock off now! She said my name! I could hear her!"

But the bastard never stopped. The last things I herd you say was 'She said my name. I could hear her. I love her. My baby. My love. My Samara.' Then nothing.

X+X

It's been seven days since my mommy threw me down here. I can feel my life slipping away into that bloody, murky water that I try so hard to stay afloat in. She killed her self. I could taste it. Death and love and hate and fear all rolled into one big slab of nothing ness that only I could taste. I hated it.

My skin is bloated and pruny from the water. My face is clammy and sticky with condensation and sweat. I lost about 2 nails already trying to escape this retched prison I once saw as my friend. My head hurts, my body aches and my mind is slow and clouded.

It reminds me of hell. Or how I think it to be. But how appropriate that I should be down here. How quaint and right it all seems in the end.

A couple of nights ago he pushed the lid off so a crescent of light shines down on my now fragile figure. He taunts me. Daring me to climb out and run into the arms of my awaiting mother who just so happens to be dead. How I hate him now more then ever. And the men and women with the blinding white and their dirty lies of trying to help. I would spit on them now if I could.

My mind is becoming slower then before and my breath coming out in short gasps. I can feel myself dying if that isn't weird enough. Fear fills my heart. I can only hear the things I loathe most now. Horses and static. I grab my head in a weak attempt to close them out. But I find no avail. I tightly close my eyes and let my hands fall to my sides. It is no use. I can not close them out nor do I have the strength. Please kill me now oh god in heaven. If you even exist or can hear my desperate pleas of insanity please kill me. Take me into your waiting arm top forever find peace and love and tranquility. Please let me see my mommy. The only one who cared for me. Please let my find release to this hell on earth.

I start to sink slowly. Feeling the vines and claws of hell grab at my feet pulling me further into my hated abyss. I will not go to heaven to be with my mother. I will not be welcome with open arms that are only there to insure my happiness and comfort. I sink deep into the earth. Deeper then even satin would wish to go.

Before I am completely bathed in death and shadow I scream till my throat is hoarse.

"My name is Samara! I have done terrible things. If I could I would have kill myself from the start. But no! I was to be given a life to which not even Lucifer himself could endure! But I still suffered though 13 years and if 13 seconds stretches on for that length of time I could kill my self repeatedly to save my mommy! I love her! She loved me! She could her my please as pitiful as they were! And I hope she hears me now! I love her! I always have and always will! I will come for you make no doubt of that! I am Samara! I am Samara! I…..am…..Samara……"

I took my last breath and sank down into the darkness. Closing my eyes, still chanting my name. I will come for you mommy. I promise.


End file.
